California State University, East Bay (CSUEB) formerly known as California State University, Hayward (CSUH) currently maintains a SCORE Program that supports three regular investigator-initiated research projects and one pilot project. This supplemental application requests funding to support the expanded research efforts of faculty members from the Departments of Biological Sciences, Chemistry and Psychology. In total, this application includes two new projects, one investigator-initiated and one pilot, and four amended proposals, two of which are regular investigator-initiated and two that are pilots. Program goals have been pre-determined and include: Goal 1--To enhance the ability of participating faculty to develop competitive research programs; and Goal 2--To increase the biomedical research productivity of participating CSUEB faculty. The inclusion of new subprojects to the CSUH (CSUEB)-SCORE award results in the program's promotion of a more comprehensive atmosphere of research-based scholarship and achievement for faculty and students alike. CSUH (CSUEB)-SCORE welcomes new participants and acknowledges that their participation not only fosters new research endeavors, but also increases the research profile of the university as a whole. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]